Vocal
by jellicleknight9
Summary: Gaara is upset, each and every night he dreams of his deseased love. To make matters worse, the Sand Council wants the Kazekage married by his 25th birthday. To cheer him up, his best friend and brother take him to the Iron Maiden. There, he sees someone familar. And what's with the mini him that's now at the Suna Ninja School? GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

First story on this new account! This is the sequel to Mute for the old jellicleknight account. I skimmed through the original and thought "Wow, I've gotta actually write the sequel. So, here it is.

**Bold** is Shukaku talking to Gaara.

All Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Introduction

"Hey, Inumaru!" One of my friends calls. I turn my head to grin at him. He runs over then puts his hands on his knees to pant, "Where…are you…goin'?"

"Home, where else?" I roll my light purple eyes and cross my arms over my coat.

He straitens up and whines, "But we have to finish out snow-ball fight from recess! We can't let Mr. Tatakai's class win!"

"Well, you'll just have to continue without me," I turn before starting to run home. As I run down the snowy street to my house, shop owners wave to me and smile. I wave back to the friendly adults, still running. My house is a little outside of the village and it's really old. I run up the path, stopping to look at the house. I smile when I see Don's car in the driveway. Don, Mom's best friend, is my babysitter. Because Mom works until four o'clock and school lets out at three, I'd be home alone without him. I keep telling her that I don't need a sitter, but she doesn't listen to me. I guess I'm stuck being her 'baby' forever…or at least until I grow facial hair. Being eight stinks.

Anyway, I walk inside and see the white haired guy sitting on the couch and flipping through a book. He looks up when I close the door. He smiles, "Hey Scamp, how was school?"

I smile back, putting my backpack on the floor next to the coat tree (which I hang my coat on). "Great, except for math class. Multiplication is hard enough without doing two digit numbers."

"Want me to help with your homework on them then?" He walks over, kneeling down.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!"

"Oh, right, I knew that…" I grin sheepishly.

"Mhm, that's why you did it right?" Don chuckles, erasing my wrong answer.

"Humph!" I turn around in my chair, smiling just a little. I hear the front door open, making me jump right up out of my seat. I run to the living room to see Mom closing the door. She shakes her head, snow falling off, and her purple hair goes all over the place. Her normally really pale skin has a pinkish glow to it from the cold. She opens her eyes and smiles at me. Her eyes, gosh they're weird: the one is the color of mine and the other is a blueish-green color.

"Hey, baby." She kneels down and ruffles my hair, before she kisses my forehead. I grin with a blush and a little groan ("Mom…") which causes her to giggle. Don comes in and she looks up, her smile fading a little. "Hello, Don…" She whispers.

"Demeter," He nods, kind of smiling.


	2. Cannot Forget

Naruto characters do not belong to me.

**Cannot Forget**

"_Gaara!" The purple-haired screams, reaching her hand out to me from the second floor balcony._

"_Demeter!" I call back, running for her outstretched hand. _

"_Gaara, please help me!" She screams even louder as the creature crawls closer and closer to her. A hideously beautiful creature it is too: its body is much like Demeter's but with broader hips and smaller breasts. It's hair is longer and a deeper purple than hers as well. But her eyes, oh God, they're glowing. It steps into the light, revealing an entirely naked body that's remarkably pale and corpse like. The witch lets out an awful screech, higher pitched than anything I've ever heard before, and with the mouth wide open I can see blood stained fangs. She digs her claws into the young woman's back. The Goddess named girl cries out, "Please, Gaara! Please save me!"_

_I jump and grab her hand. "No, Demeter! I won't let anyone take you away, not again! No, I'll save you, I promise!" I hold her hand and wrist with both of my hands. _

_As the creature screeches again, her eyes widen and she screams, "OH MY GOD!"_

_I look over my shoulder and see a male creature coming out from an archway. He looks just like me, but with the same teeth as the female. He grins before lunging and pinning me roughly to the ground. He holds my neck, grinning while Demeter continues to cry for me. "Demeter!" I call, being chocked._

_He chuckles, "What's the matter, Gaa-kün?" His voice isn't like mine…it sounds like Fathers._

"_Get off!" I struggle, "Demeter!"_

_The female creature pulls her away, "Gaara, no! You lied to me! NO!"_

"_DEMETER!" _

"Demeter!" I shout, jolting up in my bed. A cold sweat drips down my back and over my forehead, I also notice a warm spot that's spreading between my legs. "Great…" I whisper with a pant in the darkness, "I'm wetting the bed…I'm twenty-four-year-old man, and I'm wetting the bed."

"Gaara? Gaara are you ok?" Dad's voice calls and gets louder. He opens one of the double doors of my room and steps in. His brown hair is full of grey and he's shirtless, showing off the massive scar on his chest and stomach from when we tore the demon out of him. "Gaara, you were screaming."

"I-I'm fine…It was just a—"

"Dream? A dream about that girl?" He crosses his arms.

"Yeah…It's always her…but not always the same…"

The man takes a step closer, still very aware of how I'm still a bit nervous around him, "Gaara…"

"It's fine…" I close my eyes, placing my head in my hand, "I'll be fine…"

"Would you like me get you a fresh set of sheets?" He asks softly, probably smelling the urine.

"Yeah…please…" Nodding, he leaves. I put my face in my hands.

_Why? Why do I still dream of her?_

**You love here. What are you supposed to do?**

_She's dead though…_

Shukaku shakes his head sadly, creeping away.

I groan deep in my throat before crawling out of my wet bed.

After changing pajama bottoms, and with fresh sheets on the bed, I lie back down and try again to fall asleep. "Don't think about her. Don't think about her. Don't think about," I whisper in the dark, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes. "Just stop." Slowly I fall back to sleep.

"_Great…now where am I?"_ _I look about for a minute before realizing that I'm in my old boarding school in Konoha, in the door. Sitting on a couch is my younger self with…Demeter. _

_The thin girl cuddles into the arm of my, then, thin teen self. That Gaara smiles tiredly at her, rubbing her back slowly. "Gaara…you're so warm…"_

"_I wish I could say the same about you…but you're really cold." The younger me kisses the top of her head. _

"_Hmmm…" She coos, snuggling closer. _

"_Why?" I ask them, though I'm sure they can't hear me, "Why do I keep having to see her? Why can't you die in my mind like you did for real?"_

"_Because I'm not going to leave your memory, no matter how hard you try to forget me." The girl stands up. The young me disappears. Demeter and I fade away to another place, one with blood everywhere and a sign with a torch burning on it. Demeter appears differently, with a fuller figure and without braces. _

"_You're not real." I whisper sadly._

"_I know I'm not. I'm just a memory. I can change however you want me to. All you can live with is the memory of me, sweet boy. Just a memory that will never. Go. Away." A tear slides down the side of her face. _

_I grip my head, squeezing my eyes shut with an aching chest. "Wake up, stupid, wake up!"_

I awaken on the floor somehow, but at least I'm dry this time. Sitting up, I hug myself childishly and shiver. "I want my Demeter back…"

**And you don't even have a picture of her to look at and pine over. You poor thing…**

Shukaku, after the death of _his_ mate, Kumori, has become very different. Once in a while, he'll be his old goofy self, but more often than not he's dark and sad sounding, sometimes mocking even like now. To be honest, I miss the Poptart song, and the muffins.

I look over at the clock on the wall. Five o'clock it reads. I suppose that I should get up anyway…Nodding, I stand up then trudge down to the kitchen. Dad's already leaning against the counter and sipping a cup of coffee.

The older man looks at me, "Did you get back to sleep?"

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't." I sit down at the island, combing my hand through my hair. "Yet another dream about Demeter."

"Son, if I hadn't been possessed by that damn weird Demon thing, I would have dreamed about your mother for years after her death." He takes a sip from his mug, "Anyway, it's ok to miss her, you know."

"Yes…I know that."

"It's a real shame…One year, and she would have lived…" Dad means that the year after her death, Naruto, Temari, and I discovered that Dad and her father had possessed by these strange Demons that wanted to reap havoc on Demeter's and my life. They took over our fathers when I was four, so she had to live with it longer than I did.

"Did we ever figure out why his Demon ate him from the inside out?" I raise an eyebrow at the man.

"Well…I had made a deal with mine. The Demon wanted me to just kill you right away but I would not do that, ever. So, the deal was, I'd hurt you but never kill you. The Demon liked that and took over my body every time it was 'punishment' time." After sighing and placing his mug down, he continues, "It was the only way to keep you alive. I'm certain that his Demon made the same deal with him. He betrayed the Demon."

"_Judas, Juda-ah-a_?" I smirk.

"Exactly. Just like Judas is being chewed on in the bottom layer of hell, according to Dante that is, her father was eaten by a monster as well. Not just that but he also killed a pregnant girl and his Demon was female so…she probably took some pity on her."

I stare at him with ridiculously wide eyes, "Sh-she was pregnant?"

**Oh dear, didn't see that one coming!**

"Oops…" Dad looks away from my stare. "That could have been why he killed her, he couldn't stand the thought of his daughter having his child."

"She was pregnant?" I stand up. "A-are you sure it was his?"

"Are you telling me that you two…?" He picks his mug back up.

I turn my back on him, wanting to go back to my room, "What? I was never told not to do that sort of thing. I had no guidance." I storm away.

* * *

Brownie points to whoever figures out where Dream Demeter and Gaara went to. I do not own _Judas_ by Lady Gaga, she does.


	3. Living Life without the Goddess

I do not own Naruto.

**Living Life without the Goddess**

"She was pregnant…and that…and she was killed…" I whisper, lying flat on my back, head on my pillow. "Why didn't I know that she was? Why didn't I smell that she was? How couldn't I have noticed?" I cover my eyes, trying to remember the last day we spent together, the day on the train.

_"If I didn't know any better that that was morning sickness and food cravings."_

"Crap! She even told me that she was sick! Why did I dismiss that?"

"Gaara," Dad enters my room uninvited. "even if the girl was going to have your child, she probably lost it. She went back to a home where she was being starved, there's no way the child survived. It's far more likely to have been her father's baby."

I don't look at him. I can't look at him right now. "B-but…" I close my eyes, "what if it was my child?" It had to be mine…

"It doesn't matter, son. She's dead."

"You're not being very helpful, Father."

"'Father' is what you called the demon-possessed me, do not call me that."

"Why don't you have your own place? Why are you mooching off of me?"

"Maybe you should have your coffee?"

I imitate him before glaring at him and sitting up.

The older man shrugs, "Fine, whatever, be like that, but let me tell you something, kid," he turns around and starts to walk out, "if I wasn't living here, you probably would have committed suicide. How many attempts did you make until you almost did it?" He walks away.

_Three, I attempted suicide three times and the fourth I actually almost died. But it wasn't __**you**__ who helped me the fourth time, it wasn't __**you**__ who saved my life. It was Kankuro and Naruto who found me and took me to the hospital._

**Kid, he did stop you the other three times, or at least talked you out of it all.**

_Shut up._

I lift my arm above my head and gaze at the odd scarred pattern. Five years ago, I had tried the Desert Coffin on myself in the bathroom. That was when Kankuro and I got a positive relationship. He became my brother that night…I wanted to die, my chest hurt all of the time, and I could hardly focus. It was Demeter this and Demeter that and I was seeing her everywhere: in the sink, on the couch, she took the place of a cactus of few times, I even saw her face on the faces of the council members (though that wasn't so bad since they are all old ugly men…). It took everything I had not to cry like I did when I was a child. After that fourth attempt though, I couldn't cry anymore. I don't have any tears left.

_I should get up…I have at least four meetings today…Great._

A few hours later, I'm sitting in my dull office. I don't have much in here, only a couch and a few plants.

**You've got pictures on your desk! Oh, just to cheer you up a little because I hate seeing you so gloomy, would you like a pineapple with a waffle on top?**

I crack a smile.

_Thanks, pin-cushion._

**No problem, Sir Pees-His-Pants-Alot!**

_ Ok, haven't done that while awake since I was seventeen!_ So p!

**What're you, four?**

Pini's right though, I do have pictures on my desk. Family pictures, nonetheless. I've got pictures of my niece, nephew, and God-child. First, let my talk about my niece, Takara. She's my brother's little girl. Kankuro is married to Tenten, it's a very confusing story as to how they got together but they somehow did and it's somewhat thanks to her that Kankuro and I are so close. Takara is a bubbly, little, six-year-old, brunette. Two of her three pictures are her dance pictures.

Then my nephew, Naoki. Temari and Shikamaru, in some even more bizarre way, ended up together. I couldn't even begin to tell _that_ story, it's just too weird. Naoki is seven and a pain in the butt. That's about it about him, a pain in the butt. Now on to my God-child, Kasai. Naruto broke up with Ino because he cheated on her with Hinata. Back then, he didn't say HOW he cheated on Ino with Hinata. Apparently, they were _together_. No, she didn't get pregnant the first time, but it was the second time that did it, the time they did in February. In September, when I got off of the train, Hinata was hiding behind Naruto so I couldn't see her seven-month-prego belly. In November, she welcomed into the word a little blonde haired, pearl eyed, girl. The little girl is hyper like her father but yet she's also very sweet like her mother. Naruto, when he comes to the Sand Village for Hokage stuff, always brings her along. He has told me that he doesn't always like to though, since she clings to my dad and myself like we were her father(s) and, in his words, "completely and utterly ignores me like I have the boobanic-plague." And yes, Naruto makes up words, boobanic is what he said.

In any case, regarding the rugrats, I see the blood-related two a lot. I babysit them when their parents are on missions. Kankuro is a high ranking Jonin so naturally he gets sent out on missions almost on a weekly basis. As for the other three, they are my Ambassadors so are frequently traveling from here to the Leaf or the Rock Villages. I'm a single-man with no social life so I'm more than willing to watch my sibling's children. With Dad around, the job isn't that hard. I've also discovered through watching them that I have a knack with children. Yeah, it shocked me too when I figured it out. Kasai and her father will be arriving sometime tomorrow, which is Saturday, afternoon. That means I have another day where I'll be able to walk without a little pig-tailed blonde clinging to my leg.

**Aw, you love her. You won't have children of your own, love those of your most important people freely.**

_I'm pretty sure you didn't mean that last part in an awkward way._

**Nope, meant it in a Daddy way.**

_And how do you know that I won't have children?_

**Duh, because the one you love is DEAD! You won't fall in love ever again, my Kit. You only knew how to open yourself to the girl. A normal, human, female will screw with your mind too much. You'll be scared and the great Kazekage will wimp out before even kissing her.**

_You have no hope for me…Maybe I should just become asexual…_

**You basically already are; except, kid, you like boobs too much to be asexual.**

_Shut. Up._

ANYWAY, not only do I not have much furniture in here, but I don't have much work to do right now. Two piles of documents, and I already went through them. Boredom time! This is when I sit back and play with Silly-Putty. I open the middle drawer on the desk then take out the green egg, and then begin to play with the stuff. I like to pull little pieces off of it then stick them back on, I also like to make it crackle. I'm easily amused during Boredom time.

I was named Kazekage when I was eighteen, which made me the youngest person to be named Kage on this planet. Being Kazekage has plenty of perks, I won't lie. One perk is the house. I REFUSED to live in the one that I quote 'grew-up in,' so I was given the option of another one. There actually were three different manors that I could have chosen. Two of them were beautiful and old, with dozens of secret passages and their own stories to tell, but they also both had ghosts. After that little mess back during school, I've had my fill of ghosts. Besides, one of the ghosts was the spirit of the Second Kazekage, and he did not like me at all…So, I picked the third option, the manor that's part of the tower. The only downside with this one is that the Wrinkle Gang can come in and bother me whenever the heck they want to.

Another perk is the rule making. One of the first things that I did as Kazekage was getting rid of the public and private schools. I made one big Ninja Academy. The private school used to be where kids trained to be ninjas, but their parents had to pay for them to go there. Well, no wonder the Sand Village had so few shinobi! So I changed it and now we're producing at least sixty-percent more successful (not to mention powerful) ninja. I also like that I can interrupt the classes whenever I want and observe them. It's remarkable how many students there are that have supreme raw talent.

How about the setbacks? Public speaking is first. I can do it, oh sure, I'm a great public speaker, says both of my siblings, my father, and my best friend. I hate it though. I get anxiety over it! The last Harvest Festival I had three panic attacks leading up to the day I had to open the ceremonies. Panic attacks are not fun: it feels like I'm standing on a solid stone floor, but then the floor falls away and I'm sent hurtling down a spiral staircase with the bottom quickly approaching. It feels like I'm going to die. When I hit that floor at the bottom of the staircase, I'm going to be flattened and just…die. It's horrible, worse than Desert Coffin-ing yourself…At least then there is blood.

Setback number two, three, four, and a hundred and ninety-seven and a half is the Wrinkle Gang. My council of really old men. They are the rue of my existence. They are so annoying it isn't even funny.

**Yes it is.**

They call meetings at the most random of times. Once, Dad and I just finished making dinner and were about to eat when one Wrinkle Man came into our kitchen and said that I needed to go to an emergency meeting. The meeting was about fish imports. I'm the military leader of the Land of Wind, I do not deal with junk like that. I deal with security and forces and other military junk, not fish imports. That meeting lasted over two hours. Another wonderful time with the Wrinkle Gang was just a few months ago. I was in the shower for crying out loud. They don't respect my privacy at all, one just burst right in without even so much as knocking. That was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable! I couldn't even speak at first.

And the other thing I hate about them is, plainly, the meetings. Some meetings are very important, don't get me wrong, but so many of them put me to sleep. It's no wonder that I dream about her while the meetings are going on.

As if the jerks can hear my thoughts, the door bursts open and one of them comes in. "My Lord," he says with his toadish voice, "you are late for your meeting."

"Am I?" I ask, pushing myself away from the desk before standing up.

In the large conference room, watched over by five large statues, Wrinkle Gang member number four drones on about the need for more fruit in the village. I sit back, arms crossed over my chest, and pretend to listen to him. As much as I dislike these guys, they know what they are doing with the village, when it comes to none military issues, I just sign the things they need me to and the problem is solved. All of that being said, I don't actually need to pay attention during these meetings. It's like Tech class all over again.

I think back to my second dream last night. The Dream Demeter was right, of course, I only have memories of her left. But, God, they are at least mostly good memories. But I still wish I could make new ones with her. I wonder what she would say about these meetings.

**Do you even notice that most of your memories about her are physical? You two didn't talk all that much.**

_We spoke together enough._

**Yeah, well…you slept with her three times…and the second time is really the one that you think of the most.**

_Well why not? The first was her and my first real Time…and I don't really remember the third time, though I know that it happened…now…_

That's a rather interesting story in of itself. Shukaku says that the male won't remember a mating session from a Full Moon unless the female is there with him. But, what happened with me was that, the next Full Moon, I was having flashbacks. It wasn't until I convinced my sister a month after my dad was freed to hypnotize me and find out what I was flashing back to. That's why I'm sure that the child Demeter died with was mine.

School was rough without the girl. I still had my friends but everything was just hollow without the purple-haired girl. During the free time that I had, I would often just rest on my back in my room and look through my old sketch book. Soooo many pictures of her are in that thing. I still draw her, the way I remember her and the way I think she'd be now if she had lived, but I'm not mature and hormonally stable now. The _least_ that she's in now are bathing suits. The drawling that I was working on at home last night before I went to bed is enough to make some cry. It's our daughter, the daughter that she could have been pregnant with, sitting between Temari's son and Kankuro's daughter. I gave the little girl Temari's four pigtails…

I miss kissing her…


End file.
